Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method for operating the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method for operating the same which can remove frost from a frost sensing unit, regularly.
Description of Related Art
In general, the refrigerator, a domestic appliance used for fresh storage of food for a long time period, is provided with a freezing chamber for frozen storage of the food, a refrigerating chamber for refrigerated storage of the food, and a refrigerating cycle for cooling down the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, operation of which is controlled by a control unit built therein.
Different from old times, since a kitchen space transforms, not to a space for a dietary life merely, but to an important living space where family members gather, not only to converse, but also to solve the dietary life, it is the present situation that the refrigerator, a core element of the kitchen space, is required to be larger than ever, as well as to undergo quantitative/qualitative functional changes for all of the family members to use the refrigerator, conveniently.